The Girl Who Rewrote History
by Ai Seikatsu
Summary: Following a break-up and a car accident, Mikan finds herself in the body of one of her old incarnations. Shortly after the incident, the old Emperor dies and she is thrown into a bitter war between the Hyuuga brothers for the rights to rule. Problem is, this war was never mentioned in the textbooks. Now, Mikan needs to rewrite history and make things right again. Can she do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Ai: **I have started yet another FanFiction. **(^-^)**

**Natsume: **I don't get what's so hard about staying on one story.

**Ai: **You wouldn't understand. I mean, this story has been nagging at me for days!

**Natsume: **The only thing I don't understand is stupid people like you.

**Ai: **Keep in mind, I write the story.

**Natsume:** But we all know that you won't do anything to me.

**Ai:** Maybe not physically, but I _can_ make Mikan fall in love with someone else.

**Natsume: **...

**Ai: **Quiet now, are we?

**Natsume: **Ai will never own us.

**Chapter 1:**

My face was flushed with happiness at the sight of Kei, my boyfriend, walking towards me, his hands in his pockets. However, I soon noticed that he was different today; he wasn't exactly grinning as per usual, and his steps for whatever reason were slow and heavy.

My smile faded. Somewhere deep down, my intuition was telling me that something was wrong.

"Hey, Mikan," he greeted as he stopped in front of me.

The moment he said that, though, it had only added on to my previous suspicion. His voice was flat and monotonous; it wasn't the fruity voice I had grown to love. Now that I think about it, his voice didn't sound too cheerful when he called earlier and told me he had something to say.

Bracing myself for any bad news that might come, I faked a laugh, trying to sound casual, "H-hey. What's up?"

His deep dark eyes fixed deeply onto my chestnut brown. They used to be as clear as crystal, but right now, what I saw were eyes clouded with secrets, mysteries, and worst of all, disgust.

Kei took a deep breath, a sign that he was going to say something serious.

My heart sunk as realization hit me. I gulped and licked my dry lips, preparing for the worse. I probably knew what was coming next, but I just didn't want to admit it.

No, I _refused _to admit it, until...

He told me the words I dreaded hearing the most. "I've found someone else... We've been dating for two months now, and I love her a lot." My eyes widened with alarm as I hear him continue. "We should break up."

For the longest time, I stood there completely speechless, unable to comprehend what I had just been told. Time seemed to have stopped there and then. And in the reflection of his eyes, I saw a girl; a girl who had a lost expression that masked an interior that was dark with pain.

It just couldn't have been true... We had dated for four years now, and just the other day, he was hinting at a wedding. He was not even flinching when he said those words, as if he had long wanted to break up with me.

How could he?

But I swallowed a bitter lump in my throat, along with my pride and gave him the sweetest smile I could manage. "Is this what you really want?"

"Yes," he replied plainly.

"Alright. I guess… we're over. I hope you're happy with this decision."

I turned around and straightened my back, trying to ignore the tears that were threatening to spill. I refused to look weak in front of Kei. No more. I departed without a single word of farewell, officially ending the relationship.

In the end, however, I still lost couldn't keep my emotions locked up; my face quickly glistened with water. I just couldn't contain my sorrow any longer. With each step I took, more liquid blurred my vision. I knew I was attracting attention to myself, but I didn't have the energy or mood to hide my feelings. He never actually loved me, did he? To tell the truth, I sort of knew that Kei had been cheating. He stopped acting like his loving self long ago, and kept on pressuring me to do _it_. When I refused, he would get angry and leave. Sex was all he wanted from me. I was just too blinded by love to see it. Now I realized this, and my heart felt like it was being burned.

Through my tears, I could make out the sidewalk across the street. The traffic light was still flashing green, so I decided to cross.

Without warning, though, something big slammed into me. Air rushed out of my lungs and I felt myself flying through the air, ultimately landing limply and rolling along the concrete road. My vision was fuzzy, and my ears were ringing. Everything went pitch black as darkness took over. My eyes closed shut and I finally allowed a sob of pain and sadness to escape me.

_I wasn't good enough._

Pain. So much _pain_.

**XXXX**

There was a stinging ache at the back of my head. I groaned and opened my eyes, vision bouncing blurrily as they slowly adjust. I didn't know why, but I felt as hot as hell. Glancing down, I knew the reason. There were around twenty layers of blankets wrapped around me. Annoyed, I started to wriggle my way out of this death trap.

Slipping one leg out of the cocoon, I saw from the corner of my eye a girl looking a few years older than me come in, shrieking, "Lady Misaki! Lady Misaki! She's awake!"

The girl was gaping with obvious disbelief, but I probably had the same look on my own face anyway; she didn't look like a nurse in any way, shape, or form. Her dark hair was bundled up into one of those simple, Japanese hair buns, while a plain green yukata was wrapped around her body. I mean, it wasn't _that_ uncommon to see people in yukatas. After all, it is summer right now, and many people like to wear traditional Japanese clothing instead of modern ones.

I took in my surroundings and grew even more curious. I was in a wooden room that was lavishly furnished with antique furniture and fancy cloth. The whole set up of the place reminded me of… something that came out of my history textbook. Either that or I was in a temple. I was going to go with the latter.

Right as I finished making my conclusion, another woman's voice disrupted the quietness in the room. "Mikan! You're really awake!"

I looked up and gasped. "Aika? Is that… is that you?"

The woman seemed taken aback by my words. She paused for a second before frowning. "W-what? Mikan, i-it's me… Misaki."

Now it was _my_ turn to frown. This "Misaki" girl looked just like my sister, Aika. But she claimed that she wasn't. In that case, how did she know my name? "I'm sorry, but I don't think I know you."

Perplexed, she had a somewhat befuddled look on her face. Her eyes were already moistening as she rushed to the bed and tackled me into a tight embrace. I awkwardly hugged her back, still confused.

When she released me, I finally got a good look at her. She really _did_ look like Aika. Her pink hair was neatly braided and pinned into a loop near the bottom of her head. Instead of a plain green yukata, she was dressed in a dark midnight blue one, with white flowers decorated at the bottom.

"Ai- I mean, Misaki... I'm really sorry, but I _really_ don't know who you are."

She stared at me with her tear-streaked face. "Mikan... I'm your sister, Misaki."

**XXXX**

I blinked continuously. Was this a joke? I didn't even know anymore. I was on the verge of cursing at the world. What the hell was going on?! I chose to put this odd declaration aside for the moment since I still had no idea where was I. A part of me was beginning to think that I had been kidnapped and was now being held captive by some psychopath. "Okay, so where am I?"

Misaki's face paled even more. She asked ruefully, "You don't remember this place either?"

I shook my head.

"This is your home, Mikan. _Our _home," she said this as if she was pleading for me to remember something.

I was starting to get annoyed with all these nonsensical things. I narrowed my eyebrows. "Look, I don't know who you are, but I _really_ need to go back to my own house. Can you show me the way out?"

"Please! Mikan, don't do this! I-I won't force you to do anything, but _please_ don't leave!" she begged, grabbing my wrists furiously.

I was startled by her strong reaction. The sight before me just tugged at my heartstrings. Misaki really did look like Aika, and the thought of my dear sister being so panicked and frightened just made me worry. I supposed I could stay for a while… After all, I still need to figure out what had happened to me. Sighing inwardly, I told her, "Okay, Misaki, I'll stay for a while. But can you please explain to me what happened?"

This seemed to cheer her up a little. She released her grip and recomposed herself, sitting down on one of those cushion things.

"I guess you really forgot everything then."

I nodded, not wanting to end up in another argument.

"Alright. I'll explain to you whatever you want to know. Let's start from the beginning. Our father was General Izumi Sakura, and our mother was Yuka Azumi. Father was a very good general, and he was one of Emperor Rei's favorites. That is, until Mother fell in love with Father. You see, even though Mother was a peasant, she was really pretty and Emperor Rei wanted to marry her. Of course, that didn't go as planned. Mother and Father had a forbidden love. Not long after, Emperor Rei found out about it and he was furious. As revenge, he sent Father to the frontlines of the battlefield where," she paused for a second before continuing, "he was killed... Mother was heartbroken and died shortly after. I was seventeen then. You were eleven. The two of us wandered the streets for a while before Emperor Rei decided to marry me to his eighth son, Tsubasa. We've been living here ever since. We were happy and prosperous, but then last year, you suddenly became terribly sick. No one knew what sort of disease you had, and you were growing weaker each day. We all thought" she lowered her gaze and sniffled, "we all thought you were going to die. You hadn't opened your eyes for two weeks. Of course now you seem to be recovering..."

I paid attention to every single word she had uttered, my expression incredulous. Listening to "my" family history felt weird and, honestly, kind of perplexing. It was even enough for me to forget about my grief over my earlier breakup with Kei. Well, almost.

But it couldn't possibly be true...

When she mentioned Emperor Rei, I tried to piece together what had happened. It was _crazy_.

No one could just… _time travel_.

But if what Misaki said was true, then I should be somewhere in the Shokuho Period...

My mind was a complete mess and beads of perspiration trickled down my face. This couldn't be happening; it was just too sudden...

Discarding all the blankets that were still wrapped around my body, I headed for an exit as fast as my legs could carry me. I could hear Misaki and that other girl calling for me to get back into bed, but I drowned out their voices. I had to see for myself whether what she said was true or not.

However, I found myself running straight into someone instead, falling flat on my butt as I lost my balance. I winced slightly and glared up at whoever caused my fall.

It was a guy around my age, an especially arrogant one.

I could tell just by looking at the way he dressed. A traditional robe undoubtedly made out of expensive silk. I could feel his ego radiating off his body like a heater and I took an immediate dislike to him.

Something that looked like relief flickered in his mahogany eyes as he peered at me. It was gone in a second though, only to be replaced by annoyance.

I heard Misaki called to me, "Mikan! Bow down!" She and the other girl had already bent over with their heads down.

I scoffed. Me bow down to that arrogant jerk? No way!

Seeing that I wasn't going to bow anytime soon, the guy furrowed his brows and scowled, "You stupid little girl."

_Excuse me?!_

**~!~**

**Ai: **I feel like this plot may be confusing for some people.

**Natsume: **Oh really?

**Ai:** No need to be so sarcastic. Geez. But for those people who don't understand the plot, Mikan goes back in time after getting hit by a car and she wakes up as an old incarnation of herself. The rest will be unfolded later. **(^_^)**

**Mikan: **That's so cool!

**Ai: **Yup. I still need to get all the terms that the ancient people used and stuff, but I think that I am satisfied with this chapter.

**Miakan: **I am too. Please review, everyone and tell Ai what you think!

**Natsume: **I think this story is stupid.

**Ai: **Go die in a hole, Natsume.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ai: **I'm back! Sorry for the long hiatus!

**Mikan:** Thank goodness! I thought you may have forgotten about us!

**Natsume:** Tch. Better make a good chapter to make up for the absence.

**Ai:** Will do everyone!

**Natsume: **Hurry up.

**Ai: **Eager to see Mikan?

**Natsume: **Shut up. You don't even own us.

**Ai:** But I own the plot.

**Chapter 2:**

Who does this guy think he is? So what if he's a prince? He can't just call me stupid when he feels like it. It's not like I did anything to him. I mean, I've never even seen him before!

"And I suppose you're smart?"

Everyone in the room looked shocked. That's when I remembered that the women of this time period weren't supposed to talk back to the men. Well screw that.

"I'm smart enough to not get hit by a cart."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"That's why I said "you stupid little girl.'"

"Well you know what? I just got hit by a cart, and I'm tired. Come back at another time."

By now, the servants in the house looked terrified. I guess no one has ever stood up to this prince before. Ha! What a spoiled brat. I did the unthinkable by talking back to him, but I could care less. There was a lot going on right now, and he just made matters worse. I stood up taller in hopes of looking more intimidating. Strangely enough, instead of getting angry, the guy looked more... amused.

"Fine. Next time you get knocked unconscious, don't blame me for leaving you on the road."

"There won't be a next time!"

With one last glance at me, he turned around and walked out. His servants followed closely behind, some giving me looks of disgust. We all waited until the group was well out of hearing range before we relaxed. I dared to take a quick peek at Misaki, and she looked displeased.

"Mikan, what was that all about?"

"What was?" I asked innocently.

"That's the first time you've been so... disrespectful. You know what could have happened!"

"I'm sorry! But he insulted me!"

"That doesn't give you the power to talk back! Don't you remember what our parents have taught us?"

At the mention of our parents, I held back what I was originally going to say. I thought about my parents from my own time, and how ashamed they would be at my rash behavior. I bowed my head and waited for Misaki to finish.

"I'm sorry. I was... tired and didn't think about my actions."

That seemed to satisfy her, and a loving look appeared on that face I knew so well.

"I understand. Get some rest ok?"

The problem was, I didn't feel tired at all. All the pain was gone, and I felt better than I had in a long time. What I really wanted to do was go exploring. I couldn't wait to go outside and see the rest of the house.

"Actually," I said slowly, "I feel better now, and staying in this room is getting unbearable. So can I..."

Misaki let out a sigh and tried to look annoyed, but her eyes failed her.

"What am I going to do with such a troublesome little sister?"

"Let me out of the house so I don't burn it down?"

"Go on. But if you go anywhere near a fire, then I'm afraid I'll have to confiscate your hawalon stash."

I had no idea what "hawalon" was, but I figured that I could ask about it later. I grabbed a jacket and hurried outside.

**XXXX**

The building I saw before me was more grand than anything I could ever imagine. The house was painted in shades of gold, red, and blue. Wooden dragons were wrapped around the poles that held the structure up, and even more breathtaking was the roof. There were lanterns hanging off the sides, and statues of animals and mythical creatures decorated the surface. The other houses surrounding this one looked pretty similar, and I realized that _this_ was my home. But my home was only a small part of the whole place. There were lots of other houses, just sitting around.

I ran around the other houses, enjoying the feel of the soft soil underneath my feet. To the servants, I must have looked like a maniac. The "Miss Mikan" they knew had lived here for a long time, but I only arrived today. Up ahead, I caught sight of a garden. My feet automatically slowed down and I just stood there, not believing my eyes.

There were flowers of every color and species. The aroma they gave off was better than any brand name perfume. I resumed my exploring, this time through the garden. All the flowers were planted in sections, and each section was carefully labeled.

At one point, a familiar smell greeted my nose. I followed the smell through the garden and stopped by a patch of gardenias.

"Mikan! You're awake."

I had not been expecting someone to be here, and I bit back a scream. When my heart rate returned to normal, I turned around.

Like everything and everyone I have seen or met today, the guy behind me was gorgeous. He had a head of golden hair, and with it came a pair of captivating blue eyes. The guy's face showed concern.

"Oh! Um... yea! I'm awake."

As I had hoped, the concerned look was gone to be replaced by a dazzling smile.

"I'm glad." Then he chuckled. "And of course you'd come to the garden. It _is_ your favorite place to go huh?"

"Yeah, sure."

This guy seemed to know me pretty well, but I realized that I didn't even know his name.

"Um, who are you?"

Within five seconds, that dazzling smile faltered and slowly faded. If the situation wasn't so serious, I would have found the guy's change of expression super funny.

"You... don't remember me?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"No, no! Don't apologize! I-it's just that no one told me you lost your memories..."

He was pretty upset, and I could only guess that we were really close or something. That's when I realized that I would need to rebuild relations with everyone here. The guy's voice brought me out of my distraught.

"Well if that's the case, let's start over. I'm Ruka Nogi."

"I'm Mikan Yuki- I mean Mikan Sakura."

"Welcome back, Mikan"

**XXXX**

Ruka spent the rest of the day with me. He showed me the different houses in this... mini palace, and explained them to me. I was overwhelmed by the size of this place. It's true that all the Emperor's son's lived at this place, but the number of houses here was enough for each son to own five. What it must feel like, to have everything you could dream of.

Ruka and I came and went as we pleased. It was fun, but tiring. By the time we got back to my house, it was mid-afternoon.

"Thank you, Ruka. I had a lot of fun today."

"You're welcome Mikan. If you ever need me, please come find me."

I nodded and skipped back into the house. Rei may have left me heartbroken, but Rei wasn't here in this time. I could forget all about him, and live the life that Mikan Sakura had. Now, the first thing I want to do as Mikan Sakura is to eat.

"Is someone there?"

Instantly, the two girls from this morning appeared in front of me.

"Yes, Miss Mikan?"

"Is there something to eat? I'm starving."

"Oh yes! Right away."

But before either one of them could move, I called out to them again.

"Wait! I still don't know your names..."

The girls looked at each other in surprise. I didn't read much about palace life, but I did know that servants were usually just addressed as "servant". To call a servant by his or her name meant that they must have been high ranking.

The dark haired girl spoke first.

"I-i'm N-nonoko Ogasawara."

The pink haired girl spoke afterwards.

"I'm An-anna Um-umenomiya."

"Well then," I said, taking each one of their hands in mine. "Nonoko, Anna, I hope we can be friends from now on!"

The poor girls were so surprised and scared that they were stuttering their thanks and stumbled away. I really did hope to be friends with them. They were so young, maybe just a little bit older than me. It wasn't fair that they were wasting their prime serving spoiled royal people. The least I could do for them is to make their lives a bit easier.

While I was waiting for my food to come, I walked to a little temple that I had saw earlier today. It sits on top of the lake and offers a great view of the forest on the other side. The closer I got to it, the more relaxed I seemed to be.

The place was nice and tranquil, just the way I like. It reminded me of my childhood home. The good days before Mom and Dad died.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad. I've somehow been teleported back to the 1600's, and I don't know how or why. You guys probably saw what happened so I don't think I need to explain it. I mean, it seems like a dream. I may just wake up tomorrow and find out that nothing has changed. What could I possibly do here? I don't know anything about the life of a princess, and I'm not accustomed to this lifestyle. Can I really make it here?"

"Talking to yourself I see. What other damage did that cart do to you?"

I'd recognize that cocky voice anywhere.

"What do you want, _Prince _Natsume?"

**~!~**

**Ai:** OMG! I just realized! It's Mikan's birthday today! Happy Birthday Mikan!

**Natsume:** Do you realize that I wasn't in this chapter?

**Ai:** That's not important. And go wish Mikan a happy birthday!

**Natsume: **Fine. Happy birthday Mikan.

**Ai: **Now was that so hard?

**Natsume: **Tch.

**Mikan:** Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday! **(^.^)**

**Ai:** You're welcome, Mikan. See Natsume, this is why everyone likes Mikan better than you. You're just a ball of anti-social.

**Natsume:** Don't make me turn you into a _ball_ of fire. Better add me next time.

**Ai:** Hehehe... Review please!


End file.
